


【吉茸】梦中人

by hansu42678



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu42678/pseuds/hansu42678
Summary: 吉良吉影x茸茸时间线紊乱，ooc短打，没什么逻辑谨慎阅读，注意避雷
Kudos: 8





	【吉茸】梦中人

**Author's Note:**

> 吉良吉影x茸茸  
> 时间线紊乱，ooc  
> 短打，没什么逻辑  
> 谨慎阅读，注意避雷

吉良吉影x茸茸  
时间线紊乱，ooc  
短打，没什么逻辑  
脑洞起源是前两天做了个奇怪的梦  
谨慎阅读，注意避雷

1  
又来了。

吉良吉影从床上坐起身，身上的睡衣被汗液浸湿，贴在背脊上带来一股凉气。

裤子上隆起一团，前端被粘液浸湿，腥臊味在密闭的空间十分明显。

他将头转向放在另一只枕头上的手掌。

那是属于女孩子的手，丰润白皙，在朦胧的月光下透着几分润泽，指甲被染成酒红色，带着几分色气，倒是衬出几分堕落的妖艳感。

那是一只他喜爱的手。

正常情况下他会伸出舌尖舔舐着指腹，再顺着纹路向掌心移动，留下湿漉漉的痕迹；又或者将手指含进口中，用舌细细抚慰、挑逗，发出粘腻的声响；或许他会操控着手落在他蓬勃的欲望上，用那冰凉僵硬的手指缓解他的燥热，用腥白的液体为其添上一份淫乱……

这原是他的本能。

然而，这一刻，他的脑海中全是梦境中那只断手。

参差不齐的伤口，四处流淌的血液；哀鸣、呻吟、嚎叫、颤抖……

——就像是一把勾子，挑逗着他内心的渴求。

腿间的欲望愈发灼热，吉良吉影发出难耐的喘息声，他想将脑海中那只断手按在他的跨间，想让那灼热的血液染红他的欲望。想要抠弄那断裂的骨头，使它发出不堪重负的声响……

他握住了枕边的手，冰凉的触感让他的大脑清醒了几分。染上猩红的双眼盯死在那只手掌上，企图缓解沸腾的内心。

许久，用指甲在手背划下血痕，扣起几块肉来，吉良吉影才勉强抑制住几分的杀欲与情欲。

破溃的伤口没有流出一丝血液，倒翻的伤口触目惊心——像是一块玉被摔在地上被破坏了美感，便不再有任何价值。

平息的欲望再次翻涌，他握住那只手只觉得一阵厌恶——

手指不够修长，骨节不分明，没有任何力量的美感，也不存在少年青涩的气息。

他烦躁的按下拇指，那只手便在他的视线中化成灰烬。

硝烟味替代了若有似无的麝香味，吉良吉影闭上眼睛，勾勒着重复出现在他梦里的那只手，慢慢地握住了自己的欲望。

2  
这并不是他第一次做梦了。

幼年时第一次见到那画像时，他便难以控制地产生了欲望。在大庭广众之下，画像中的女人仿佛摇摆着双手在他身上揉搓、用指甲在皮肤上留下划痕，大脑被极端的兴奋所控制，他第一次体会到了属于男人的幸福。从此后，女人的手便成了他释放压力与自我排遣的方式。

然而此时，在梦中，尽管那手同样修长白皙，却是一只属于男人的手。

那手并不十分细腻，掌心似乎有着薄薄的茧，骨节分明，手指活动时并不柔软，反而充满了力量感。尽管皮肤状态良好，颜色健康，但吉良吉影仍旧觉得这手充满了丑陋的气息。

直到这只手在他眼前断开，鲜红的液体喷洒在他的脸上，血腥味钻进他的大脑在里面来回搅动，他注意到那只断手的手指还在抽动，横截面一片破碎，血液留得满地都是，蹭的指缝中都是血垢。

这是一只丑陋不堪的手。

但他分明注意到自己蛰伏的性器突如其来地跳动了一下。

就像他的心跳一样。

砰！

砰！

砰！

他想要跪下来捧着那只手，舔干净那上面残留的血液，那味道一定会十分甜美——还带着几分热度的液体会淌过他的喉咙，滋润他干涸的心脏。

然而梦醒了，他的怀中却只抱着冰凉的残肢。

3  
不该是这样的。

吉良吉影沉着脸在街道上搜寻着目标。

一双双符合他口味的手带着香气从他面前掠过，他的心中却没有掀起半分波澜。

放在西装内测的手掌已经传出了腐朽的气味，他本该是来街上狩猎的，脑海中却总是那段破碎不堪的手臂。

破坏欲在胸口累积，吉良吉影扫过了一旁与他擦肩而过的少女，那握着手机的手指微微用力，关节处有些发白，阳光下皮肤仿若透明。

被血液浸透会很美吧。

吉良吉影默默地跟在身后，在一条不知名的小道中，杀手皇后轻轻触碰着女孩的肩膀，断裂的手臂嗑在地上发出撞击声。

吉良吉影捡起那一截细长的手，肱骨头完好无损，手臂自由地折成三段，被妥帖收藏进礼盒中。打好秀气的蝴蝶结，带着几分满足的，吉良吉影回了家。

那段手臂被放在砧板上，他围上围裙，头发被撩到耳后，持着刀，用力斩下。

还没有完全凝固的血液溅到脸上。吉良吉影眯起眼，带着几分享受的发泄的欲望。

啊，就是这种感觉。

被血液染红、染透。

破坏欲被满足。

情欲却开始燃烧。

吉良吉影喘着粗气，凭借着脑海中的回忆，才堪堪射出精液。

那手臂已经看不出模样，嫌弃地擦拭脸上残留的液体，吉良吉影开始思考，如何找到梦中的那个男孩。

4  
梦和现实是有联系的。

吉良吉影寻找着梦中男孩的踪迹。

意大利人，乔鲁诺•乔巴纳。

知道了国籍与姓名后，找寻就变得十分简单了。

他贴着电脑屏幕，盯着那半身照片中裸露的一双手发呆。

食指勾着包帶，手指收拢架在肩膀上，紫色的外衣，金色的发，到显得那手越发白净，脸上的表情是漫不经心的，落日的余晖洒在脸上，就像是染上了神圣的金辉。

内心叫嚣着，吉良吉影颤抖着手落在屏幕上，暴涨的指甲在玻璃上摩擦，发出难听又刺耳的声响。

他的笑容却越来越大——

找到了！

只要与之相见，那只手就会成为他的！

他不会用杀手皇后的，他会举着刀从对方的小臂刺下，顺着肌肉的纹理划开，那骨头还连接着，筋与肉却半分离。

疼痛会让对方开始挣扎，手指会抽搐、绷紧。血会顺着指端滴在地面上，滴滴答答的，像是唱着一首赞歌。

5  
对方是一个替身使者！

吉良吉影有些错愕的被堵在了小巷中，那人修长的手指指着他的脸，在他眼前摇晃。

他几乎听不清对方在说什么。

怀里的匕首有了温度，他却没有拔出。

他本该用杀手皇后将对方炸个粉碎，却又突然想知道对方的替身是什么。

于是他知道了，那是一个可以构造身体器官的替身。

胸中一片火热，吉良吉影意识到了什么。

对方可以将任何的无机物变成他喜爱的双手，他可以将对方囚禁起来，肆意的砍断那手……

于是他紧紧地盯着那只手，颤颤巍巍地走上前，双手捧着那指尖，半跪着低下头轻吻。

无穷无尽地欲望得到了宣泄，毫无碰触的物体搏动着流出液体，他在对方错愕的眼中将指尖含进口中拨弄，像是卑微的信徒祈求一份赏赐。

6  
少年已经长成了一位青年。

他坐在椅子上，双腿优雅的交叠着，手搭在一旁的扶手上自然垂落。

似是听到开门的声响，他侧过头，眼中泛起笑意：“解决了么。”

“嗯。”

“那你想要什么奖励？”

吉良吉影缓步走到青年身边，屈膝跪下，冰凉的唇带着几分颤抖落在对方的手背上。

乔鲁诺纵容地看着对方掏出一把锋利的匕首，沿着手腕轻巧的一转，刺痛感还未传到大脑，柔软的舌便紧随而上。

乔鲁诺托着腮，早已习惯眼前的景象，对方似乎是对他的手情有独钟，更确切的说，是对沾染着他血液的手情有独钟。

他曾到过对方的屋子，福尔马林中浸泡着熟悉的手，一罐罐摆放在书架上。就连枕边也是他用物体变换出的手的模样。

偶尔，对方也会割下他的手，细心收藏。

那手用来干什么他当然知道，但是，这又如何呢？

某种程度上来说，对方再听话不过了。

解释：  
大概就是吉良不断梦到茸茸断手的情景  
然后手控就难以自拔的产生了欲望  
茸茸不知道吉良的以前，毕竟对方在未被发现时只是个有着平静生活的普通上班族。  
茸茸知道对方扭曲的欲望，因为上班族的替身真的超好用，然后茸茸又能掌握住对方的命脉，便以身饲魔。

就是这样乱七八糟的设定。  
我完全瞎写的


End file.
